Salvation In War Year: AC 197 rewrite
by Kurizumaru
Summary: What happens when Queen Relena is assisinated? Another War, but will the Gundam Pilots get involved?This is a rewrite of the story Year: AC 197 off of my Quizilla account JohnsChik4Eva. Eventual TrowaXoc kinda...
1. Relena Assasinated

Gundam Wing: Salvation in War

As Miko returned from her engineering job at a small factory, she walked into her apartment in an abandoned aircraft facility. After putting her purse down and taking off her jacket, she turned on the TV just to get some news before she went to work on her hobby.

"I repeat, Queen Relena has been assasinated. This is a tragic day for both the earth and the colonies. Again, that is that Queen Relena who unified the Earth and the Colonies in peace has been assasinated..." Miko stares at the tv.

"I knew it..." she thinks to herself. "This day was bound to come. There are some people who just don't want peace. They live for war. They live to fight." She shakes her head as she turns off the tv and walks out to a hanger to start to work on her hobby; rebuilding the Gundams that the pilots destroyed over a year ago. Now in the year AC197, the Gundams are needed again.

Miko knew this was going to happen. She is currently working on version 4 of the gundams. The first two were destroyed. Version 3 is complete and safely stored in the hanger. Version 4 is an upgraded version of 3 which is exactly the same as 2.

Miko decides that tomorrow she'll quit her job, live off the money her parents left her and the money she's saved from her job, and go find the pilots.

After waking up at 5:30 in the morning like she always does, she turns in her resignation at work. Then she packs herself some lunch and drinks to take with her on her self-designed and built personal aircraft with enough room for 10 people.

She takes off for China somewhere around noon, and being in Japan, it takes her only a few hours to arrive at the temple where she knows Wufei is hiding and training. She lands her plane outside the temple's grounds and hikes up the small mountain to the main temple building where she is greeted by a highly ranked monk.

"Welcome, how may we help you?" the monk asks politely.

Miko bows and replies, "I search for Wufei Chang. I need his assistance. It is a matter of some importance." Miko isn't usually so polite, but her parents taught her how to behave in a temple of any sort.

The monk bows again and leads Miko to where Wufei is training. Miko patiently waits for Chang to be finished with his bout before walking up to him.

"Wufei Chang, former pilot of the 05 Shenlong/Altron Gundam, I am in need of your skills." Miko politely states.

Chang retorts not quite so nicely, "And what need have you of a "former Gundam pilot" as you put it?"

Miko decides that he's been isolated for too long and breaks the news to him. "Relena Peacecraft has been assasinated, a war is breaking out over who should be the next ruler of the Earth Sphere. OZ is reforming. This, we cannot allow."

Chang scoffs, "What do you mean by this we stuff? Are you implying you're in league with someone else? Or are you saying that a mere woman is as strong as I am?"

Miko takes a deep breath and replies, "I mean we who have the power to stop this."

Chang again scoffs at her, "I don't have the ability or the equipment to stop this anymore. Even if I did, I wouldn't help you."

Miko sighs recognizing a lost cause when she sees one. "Alright then. Thank you for your time," she turns and starts to walk away, leaving Wufei to his training. "Well, that's one I'll have to revisit with reinforcements later," she thinks to herself.

Her next stop is Relena's funeral in the Cinq kingdom 4 hours away. The funeral starts in 6 hours so she wouldn't have any problem making it. Hopefully, the other pilots would have heard the news and would attend her funeral. Miko needed the pilot's help, and fast.

Several hours later, Miko walks into a church in a dark blue dress and starts to look for the faces of the pilots. The first she notices is Quatre who is standing over Relena's casket and crying.

Miko starts to approach him and is quickly intercepted by several of his body guards. "Excuse me, I have an urgent need to speek with Mr. Winner." she states plainly and just loudly enough that Quatre could hear her.

Quatre walks over and holds out his hand, "Appearently you know who I am, May i ask your name?"

"Miko Heiten, I need to discuss your past with you."

Quatre looks taken aback, "I'm sorry, I can't help you. There is nothing about my past that could be of assistance to you."

She looks down, "Please Mr.Winner, I need the help of all the former Gundam pilots."

He looks distinctly horrified, "And can you tell me why?"

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that OZ is reforming, along with many other factions that believe they have the right to rule the Earth Sphere," Miko tries to explain. After thinking about it for a few seconds Quatre nods, "Alright, we should set up a meeting where more specifics are explained so we can all make an informed decision."

She nods and hands him a slip of paper with coordinates to the abandoned base and 2:30 am in 2 days time, "Wufei has already declined. I hope you see you there." With that, she walks away.

A few minutes pass and she spots Duo just walking in the door. She marches right up to him and grabs his shoulder tightly, "Duo Maxwell, I need to speak with you. More privately."

She stears him toward the men's bathroom and locks the door as she shoves him inside and quickly follows him. When she turns around, he has a gun to her head.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya girly, but you better have a damn good reason for takin me away from that funeral."

Miko nods and starts to explain the same thing she did to Quatre. Duo gradually lowers his gun and starts to listen intently.

"So, Mr. Maxwell, as you can see, this is hardly a job for amatuers. I need the help of the best. You pilots are the best. Will you meet with me again to make your final decision?" Miko asks anxiously.

Duo nods and she hands him a paper with all the same information as Quatre's. She starts to unlock the door, "Oh, and Duo, do me a favor and make sure that Heero shows up, and please get Quatre to bring Trowa."

She doesn't even look at him as she turns and walks away.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: So there's the first chapter, Let me know what you think. Reviews and Constructive Criticisim are greatly appreciated.


	2. A secret revealed

Two days later in another building on the abandoned air base, Miko waits for the pilots to show up. It's 2:15 in the morning and she should be able to see any headlights approaching the area. Even if they were driving without headlights, she has set sensors all around the perimeter of the base. 

Not surprisingly, Duo shows up with Heero in tow without setting off a single sensor. A few minutes later, the perimeter sensors pick up a black limo approaching.

The heat sensors pick up 3 humans in the vehical. Miko sighs and opens the door for the pilots. Duo walks in and Heero follows closely behind with his gun in hand. Quatre steps out of the car with Trowa closely behind him.

Quatre instructs his driver to wait for his return. Miko smiles and shakes both Quatre and Trowa's hands.

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you Trowa, I'm Miko," she introduces herself to Trowa.

As she turns to introduce herself to Heero, he places the gun to her head and clearly states, "Don't touch me. How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Miko shakes her head and turns to get the refreshments she had prepared for this meeting; tea, coffee, soda, cookies, chips, finger sandwiches, and doughnuts.

"Would anybody like some food, or drink?" she offers.

Quatre fixes himself a cup of tea, Duo grabs some soda and sandwiches, and Trowa gets some tea and a few chips. Heero refrains from eating or drinking anything and keeps his gun trained on her head.

After everyone is content, they all seat around a table. Miko nurses her own cup of coffee and sighs, "So I'm assuming you all want to know why I need your help and what for," There are nods all around the table in agreement.

"OZ and many other militia type factions are trying to take over the Earth Sphere. Each faction has it's own plan to disrupt the peace between the Earth and the Colonies. We need to stop all of this and find someone with pure intentions to replace Relena."

At this, Heero stands suddenly and points the gun to Miko's head. "Nobody can replace her. She was the only one with such a clear view of what she wanted and of what peace meant. THERE IS NO OTHER!!!"

Miko takes a deep breath, "All personal opinions aside, this is what needs to happen. I was thinking instead of a single leader, we replace Relena with a council of people. Each focused on peace and how to improve conditions between the Earth and Colonies."

Quatre thinks for a few minutes and Duo speaks up, "But how're we supposed to do this? Won't all these factions have weapons? Possibly even Mobile Suits?"

Trowa nods and says something for the first time, "I've been keeping and eye on former OZ Mobile Suit activity, many have disappeared. Also, there are signs that others are developing new Mobile Suits. It's troubling, as if they were planning this, all of them."

Miko nods, "They aren't the only ones who have been anticipating this. Personally, I've been busy. The answer to your question, Duo, are Gundams. Your Gundams."

Heero and Trowa look somewhat taken aback, Duo looks surprised, and Quatre speaks out in horror, "We can't use them! They are the very ideal we're trying to defeat!"

Miko looks down and starts to speak carefully choosing her words, "Quatre, I understand your views, but war is the direct path to peace. War is the only way we can go about reinstating peace for the Earth Sphere. War is the last thing my parents would have wanted. It's the last thing my older sister and older brother would have wanted for me... But war is the path we must follow."

Heero levels his gun at her head again, "Who are you, really?"

Miko just repeats her name again, "I"m Miko Heiten."

Heero glares at her, "That's not your real name. Tell us your real name!"

Miko sighs, "Okay, will you tell me your real name? Will you reveal your past to everyone here? How about you Duo? Trowa? I think Quatre here is the only one who's been completely open about everything about him. The rest of you have things to hide. Just like I do. My birth name will get me killed, it's something I can never reveal about myself. Miko Heiten is the name I live by now. It's the name I've lived by since I was hidden for my own protection. It's the name I'll die by."

There is silence in the building until Trowa finally asks, "What did you mean when you said that Gundams are the way to peace?"

She nods, "I've rebuilt all of your Gundams. I'm currently working on the 4th version of the Gundams. Actually since Wufei won't join us, I'm finished with the 4th version of the Gundams. I was just working on a few little things on the Altron Gundam."

Duo squints his eyes at her, "And just how did you build them, let alone come across the designs for them?"

Miko smiles, "Everybody has their price. I bought the designs from the scientists that built them. As for building them, I guess you could say I'm just a damn good engineer. Of course, just because I had the designs doesn't mean I could read all your minds and modify them just as you did. You'll need to reinstall any personal preferences and modifications you did on your own."

Quatre looks down and takes a deep breath, "I'm still not sure about using them. This is a difficult time, but still they're objects of war and conflict."

Miko closes her eyes, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this. Quatre, your family's satellite is one of the first that will be targetted. Your family's colony is at the top of several terrorist faction lists." She gets out her laptop and shows him the intelligence she intercepted from 3 groups with several colonies at the top of the lists even Quatre's.

Quatre starts to become angry, "They'd target a colony full of people who want nothing more than peace and harmony for their families?! Fine, we'll use the Gundams just to keep things like this from happening."

Trowa puts his cup of tea down and looks straight at Quatre, "We'll have to disappear again."

Duo shrugs, "I don't really have anywhere I stay for too long anyway. And my boy Heero here, he's constantly undercover and pretty much impossible for anyone but us to find."

Quatre nods, "Three days, I'll need three days to get everything ready for my sisters. Then I'll be back."

Miko nods in agreement and gets up, "I have lodging here for those who want to stay here. Also you can get right to work on your Gundams."

Duo and Heero are the only ones that decide to stay to work on their old partners. Trowa and Quatre go back to the colony to for Trowa, notify them of his resignation, and for Quatre get things set up for his sisters. After Trowa and Quatre leave, Miko leads Duo and Heero to the apartments that are set up for them. 

Duo suddenly asks, "When can we see our Gundams?"

Miko shrugs, "I could show you now if you wanted..."

Duo jumps excitedly, "Hell yeah!"

Miko leads the way to the hanger and then to the secret basement of the hanger where the Gundams are. Duo starts to freak out and as soon as he sees Deathscythe Hell, he crawls right into it and starts up it's basic systems. 

Miko yawns widely and shouts up to Duo, "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed now. Do you remember how to shut everything off? and how to get back to your apartment?"

Duo shouts down a distracted, "Yeah yeah..." and Miko takes off for her own apartment.

She get's a shower and changes into pajamas before climbing into bed and falling asleep for several hours. However just like every morning, she wakes up at 5:30 any way and starts to make breakfast for everyone.

She scrambles several eggs, makes toast, pancakes, coffee, bacon and sausage and even squeezes oranges for fresh orange juice.

Heero gets up around 7:00 and walks into the dining room just off the kitchen. Miko smiles and wishes him a good morning then makes him a plate with eggs toast pancakes bacon and sausage and even pours him some orange juice and coffee. She sets it in front of him and sits across from him with her own plate.

"Um, Heero? Did you hear Duo go to bed lastnight?" Miko asks kind of concerned.

Heero shakes his head and eats. Miko gets up and goes to the hanger. As she descends the stairs she notices the lights are still on.

"Duo? Are you down here? Duo??" Miko asks as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

Duo stumbles out of the cockpit of Deatscythe Hell and groans. "Hey ya baby! Ya wanna go for a ride in my pimpin' uh... MS?" Duo manages to gurgle out.

Miko just shakes her head, "Duo, you're really tired... and you sound high or drunk... how about you go sleep... ok?"

Duo just laughs maniacaly and stumbles off. Miko returns to the dining room just in time to see Heero finish his breakfast.

"Do you want to see the Gundams?" She asks.

Heero replies rather politely for him, "Sure, I'd like to see Wing again."

Miko leads him down to the hanger basement and shows him where Wing is. Heero nods in thanks and hops into Wing to start customizing it.

Miko can't surpress her curiosity and just blurts out the question she's had on her mind since Relena's funeral, "Heero, do you know who did it? Or how it happened?"

Heero pokes his head out of the cockpit and glares down at her, "No, I don't know who did it, and she was shot... while she was sleeping."

Miko looks down, "I'm sorry. It sounds like you were very close to her."

Heero just grunts as he goes back into his cockpit. Miko decides to work on the finishing touches of the Altron Gundam version 4.

Many long hours later, Duo makes his way back down to the work area. "Hey! I thought you were all finished with the specialization of the version 4 Gundams..."

Miko nods, "Yeah, I am, but just incase Wufei finds out about all this and decides to join us, I'll be prepared."

Duo shrugs, "I don't know why he didn't join up in the first place."

Heero speaks up from his cockpit, "Probably didn't agree with your ideals."

Miko shrugs, "I didn't really explain much about what was going on. He didn't seem to want to get involved in anything right now. Either way, I guess I could always be your back up pilot."

Duo laughs, "These aren't some fighter jets. These are Gundams, the most advanced fighting tools ever made. It takes years of training and experience to pilot one of these."

Miko laughs back, "Good thing I was trained for Gundam piloting... When everyone thought Trowa was killed, I was trained as a replacement pilot. That must explain quite a bit."

Heero peeks out again, "I thought it must be something like that. No ordinary person could have built these... Or test piloted them."

Miko just smiles up at him, "No ordinary person could have designed her own Gundam either. I just haven't had the time to build it yet."

Heero hops out and Duo walks over to her, "Well, let's see the designs." (Duo of course) She pulls up the designs on the laptop and smiles as Duo and Heero start to read over the specs and look at the blue prints.

Heero in a rare act compliments her, "It's an impressive design. Flight mode like Wing, heavy fire power like Heavyarms, armored like Sandrock, quick like Deathscythe, and an energy staff weapon like Altron. But what is this weapon?"

Miko gets up and walks over to a wall and picks up a much smaller all metal version of the weapon, swings it aroud in a skillful fashion and stops with the blade at Heero's throat, "It's called a naginata."

Duo looks surprised, "You've actually trained with it? What else do you know?"

She just smiles and shrugs, "A few different types of martial arts... How to use most bladed weapons..." She moves the blade from Heero's throat. "I'm gonna try to get in contact with Quatre to see how close he is to getting his stuff done."

With that, she leaves the work area and walks upstairs, out of hanger and into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast.

-------------------------------

A/N: I Hope this is easier to read now. Thank you to My reviewers! The next one won't be out until probably Monday Night, or Tuesday during the day. Until then, Ciao! 


	3. Trowa kidnapped

After doing the dishes, she walks up to her apartment and start to try to get in touch with Quatre.

After about an hour, she gets through and starts to talk to him, "Hey, I know you said three days, but I think you need to get back sooner to get to work on your partner."

Quatre groans, "But I don't know if I can. I mean, we're having some problems here as is."

Miko shrugs and replies, "But if we need you both, and you're not ready, it's going to be a bigger problem."

Quatre nods in understanding, "I'll be there around noon tomorrow. that's the best I can do."

She smiles, "Understood. Any estimate when Trowa will be returning?"

Quatre looks concerned, "You mean he's not there yet? He left kind of early this morning, even after only getting back here at 6:00 by your time, he left around 9:30. He should be there by now. Isn't it about 3:30 now?"

Miko nods, "Yeah, this isn't good. Do you have the shuttle registration that he left on?"

Quatre nods, "I'll send it to you. Please make sure he's ok. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Understood, Miko out." Miko start trying to track down the shuttle that Trowa left in. After a few hours she finds the shuttle at a known former OZ base. "Shit, we have to go get him..." Miko curses.

Miko rushes down the stairs and out to the hanger and down to the work space. "I hope you guys are almost done. We have a situation." she gasps out.

Duo looks up in surprise, "What's goin' on?"

Miko replies, "Trowa should have been here several hours ago. The shuttle he left in is in the hands of OZ. It's at a known former OZ base."

Heero looks down, "You know he can take care of himself."

She nods, "But I'd rather not take the chance he's in serious trouble." Heero nods, "Mission Accepted."

A huffing Duo replies, "I can pilot it like this, I guess. What are you gonna go in?"

She hops over to Heavyarms and starts to power it up, "This. Both Trowa and I are highly skilled with this Gundam. This way either of us can get us out of there."

Heero half laughs, "That's pretty smart."

Miko smiles and replies, "I thought so. Now you both need to follow me to get to the Gundam elevator to get up to ground level."

After pushing aside the pilot ramp, she walks over to a platform just big enough for one Gundam at a time and pulls a lever with Heavyarms.

Instantly, the platform rises up very quickly and she's at the surface almost instantly. She walks Heavyarms off the platform and it descends. Duo is the next up. He walks Deathscythe off the platform and it goes down again. Heero finally ascends up and immediatly takes control.

"Send us the coordinates... Let's go!"

The base is in southern India, and it doesn't take long for them to get there from where the base is in Japan. When they finally arrive, Heero decides that a quick stealth infiltration would be best to learn the layout, and discover some information about where Trowa is and what's going on. Since Duo's the best at those, he goes in and is out less than an hour later.

Sweating and out of breath, Duo starts to brief Heero and Miko on the layout and where Trowa is being held.

Heero makes a decision, "Miko, you should go in on foot, Duo and I will cause a distraction on the other side of the base. We'll destroy as many mobile suits as possible. Get him out of there and into Heavyarms. We'll retreat after he's in the cockpit."

Miko nods and starts to get out of Heavyarms, with her gun just in case. Duo and Heero start to walk toward the other end of the base and Miko walks over to break into the complex. She breaks in quickly and easily finds Trowa's holding cell. The sirens start to go off and all but one of the guards rush off.

Miko drops down silently behind the guard and knocks him unconcious. Then, she unlocks the door to see a harshly beaten and unconcious Trowa. Sighing exasperatedly, Miko starts to carefully drag his body out of the complex.

She gets about halfway when she runs into a group of 5 guards. "Dammit!" she yells exasperatedly. She dives with Trowa's unconcious form into a side hallway and whips out her gun then starts to fire around the corner at the guards. After several minutes of firing her gun at them, all 5 of the guards are hurt just enough to keep them from firing back.

Finally she's able to get Trowa's body out of the base and to Heavyarms. She opens the commlink to Heero and Duo, "We need to go now! Trowa's hurt, and I can't tell how baddly, but I can tell you he's unconcious."

Heero and Duo start to retreat bringing with them several aries and leos. Miko starts to laugh maniacaly and fully powers up Heavyarms. She fires several missiles and starts to fire off the gattling gun and then starts to retreat herself. Duo and Heero both finish off the rest of the enemy MS.

When they finally arrive back at the base, Miko rushes Trowa to the Infirmary where all the medical supplies are stashed. She starts to wash the blood away from the wounds Trowa has while Heero and Duo put the Gundams back in the work area. Miko discovers that Trowa can only be unconcious from a loss of blood. Immediately after discovering this, she gets some type specific blood and hooks it into his veins after making sure to bandage his wounds.

Duo comes up a short time later. "Will he be okay?" he asks tiredly.

Miko nods then turns to look at Duo, "Oh, you're hurt too."

He has a pretty nasty slash down his left arm. "What, this? Heh, I'll live," he scoffs.

She walks over to him, "Please sit down, I'll take care of the cut."

Duo sits down and holds his arm out for her, "I don't know why you're so worried about me, I'm gonna live, easily! There's no reason to take your time with me."

Miko just sits in a chair next to him and starts to dab alcohol onto a sterile cloth, "This will sting a little. Just a warning."

Duo closes his eyes, "I'm not a little kid, I think I can handle it." Miko smiles and just starts to clean the blood off his arm and then starts to pour the alcohol on his arm. "YEOW! What is that stuff??"He yells.

"It's just rubbing alcohol... but it's about 20 times stronger than normal stuff." She continues to clean his arm and then bandages it up. Heero shows up a bit later just to inquire as to his comrade's condition.

"He'll be okay... He should wake up soon. They were pretty rough with him, they must have known he's a former Gundam Pilot."

Heero thinks for a few minutes, "I need to warn Quatre and Wufei. I'll be back soon." With that, he stomps off to the work room to contact Quatre and Wufei.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Review Please! Let me know what you think!


	4. Identity Revealed

Miko and Duo stay by Trowa's bedside until he wakes up well into the night.

Duo and Miko are talking softly about improvements that can be made to the Gundams and how they should go about it, when there's a groan from Trowa.

Duo immediately gets quite loud before Miko clocks him over the head with her fist, "He's hurt you idiot, not deaf."

"Don't be too hard on him... It's part of his personality," groans out Trowa. Miko immediately starts to take vitals and then asks him if he needs anything.

"Something to drink and eat would be nice," is all the reply she gets from him. Nodding she moves off to the kitchen to get him some orange juice and a sandwich. On her return, she finds Heero there with Duo and Trowa. Miko sets the tray down infront of Trowa and incourages him to eat.

When he starts to eat, she shoos off Duo and Heero, "He needs rest and peace to do so. Please leave."

Duo and Heero leave and Miko asks Trowa a few questions, "What exactly did they do to you? How'd they find you?"

Trowa tries to sit up so Miko helps him. "I'm not really sure, they intercepted me about half way through the atmosphere. Then, they forced me to fly to their base. When I arrived there, they stormed into the shuttle and attacked me. During the fight they managed to knock me unconcious. I woke up in a cell strapped to a chair. They started asking me questions about the Gundams and about the former OZ. When I couldn't answer, they started to use other methods. They injected me with a truth serum, they obviously started to beat me, they shocked me with electricity... I guess I blacked out. That's all I remember. Sorry,"

Trowa explains. Miko shakes her head and looks down, "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. Anyway, You should sleep more, regain your strength. Sleep well."

As she's walking out, she runs into Heero who just grabs her arm and shoves her down the hall toward his apartment. "Um Heero, what's going on?" she asks kinda shakily.

Heero just pushes her into his apartment, and locks the door behind him. "You killed her. I should kill you where you stand," is all the response Miko gets from Heero.

"Huh? Who'd I kill? What's going on?" she can only babble out.

This earns a growl from Heero, "YOU KILLED RELENA! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!"

Miko stops and stares right at Heero, "I didn't kill her."

Heero levels his gun at her head, "There is proof, you can't lie about it!!" Miko looks quite surprised, "What proof?"

Heero immediately blows up, "SO YOU ADMIT YOU DID IT!!"

Miko shakes her head, "What reason would I have to kill her?"

Heero just growls and pulls up the survalience video Wufei sent him. The video is from a nearby bank parkinglot. It shows what appears to be Miko repelling into Relena's window in the mansion. There is a flash of light at the window and then the girl jumps out of the window and repells to the ground where she runs out of the screen.

Miko looks completely baffled, "I don't know what to say."

Heero keeps the gun trained on her, "This is why Wufei wouldn't agree to meet with you. He knew you killed her."

Miko starts to get upset and even starts to cry a little, "I didn't kill her... I couldn't have... She was my sister."

Heero scoffs, "Right, I'm sure you are."

Miko just sobs more, "That's what I meant by my real name could get me killed. My real name is Elfein Peacecraft. I was the youngest by a few minutes. Not even Milliardo knows I'm his sister. I was sent away to a family of engineers when I was born incase anything happened to my real family, the blood line would still live on. My real name was hidden from me, until recently when i started to investigate my adoptive family and discovered they never had children..."

This is all the more Miko can explain that Heero can understand. Heero lowers the gun and sits in a chair, "Why do you look completely different from her?"

Miko looks up at him, "I have all the latent genes from my family, dark red hair and dark green eyes. However, my skin is fair and sensitive like all the Peacecrafts' and certain facial structures match up from Mother and Father. I'll consent to a blood test if you'd like."

Heero nods and just sits there, "Yeah, we'll do that later. That video though, who is it then?"

Miko shrugs, "I can see how you'd be foolled though, she looks a lot like me. Her hair though is actually black."

She pauses the video on the flash of light and zooms in a little more to show her real hair color.

"And her body is a bit different shaped from mine. She is a bit more of a stick than I am."

Heero looks confused at this terminology, "Stick?"

Miko giggles a little, "She has smaller breasts and less curve around her hips."

Heero nods not really understanding. "So, it's deffinately not you?"

Miko nods, "Deffinately not me. Will you inform Wufei? We could use his strength."

Heero nods again and Miko gets up to leave, but turns at the door, "Get some rest. OK?" Heero just waves her out the door.

Duo is just comming out of his room as Miko is comming out of Heero's room and he walks up to her. "So what were you doing in Heero's room?" he asks curiously.

Miko just sighs and turns to Duo, "I guess you'll find out any way. He thought I was the one who had killed Relena. I'm not, and I proved that in a few ways. One way, was I told him I'm Relena's younger sister."

Duo interrupts her, "Wait, there's no way you're related to her. You look nothing like her."

Miko sighs, "I realize I'm not exactly her identical twin, but I am her twin. I'm a few minutes younger and I have the latent Peacecraft genes, my hair color and eye color for instance. I was sent away incase anything were to happen to the rest of my family, I'd carry on the Peacecraft bloodline,"

Miko takes another deep breath and sighs again. Duo just looks at her confused while she continues, "I was raised by a family of engineers as their own, that is until they died a few years ago. I was trained as an engineer, I work as an engineer, then, they thought Trowa had been killed. I was kidnapped and trained to pilot a gundam. It was explained to me that they absolutely had to have 5 pilots for the plan to go through completely. So I was made to be the next gundam pilot. However, I became a redundancy when Trowa was found to be alive. So, the engineers sent me back here to be hidden again. At that time, they of course knew who I was. I, on the other hand, had no idea. It wasn't until the beginning of this year, that I discovered it completely by accident. I was clearing out one of "dad's" old computers and recovered some files dealing with the "adoption," I was so devestated that i went into a frenzy of trying to find my real family. I couldn't help it, I had to know. Can you imagine what my reaction was when I found out I'm a Peacecraft?"

Duo thinks for a second, "Was your reaction, "Holy Shit, I'm rich?" or maybe, "I could rule the world?" I think you're lucky. I'm an orphen too."

Miko looks at him startled even though she knew this. "I'm sorry Duo, I know, but I guess it's just that I wasn't expecting to be the bastard child of the most influential family on the Earth," she explains.

Duo just pats her on the back and starts to walk away. Miko shrugs and walks to her room.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like my little twist.


	5. The Job

The next day around noon, Quatre arrives as was planned. He immediately goes to see Trowa with Miko. After announcing besides a few bumps and bruises and minor cuts, he's fine, all three of them start down to the hanger to work on the Gundams. Miko helps Trowa into Heavyarms cockpit.

Suddenly, the perimeter alarms go off, and Miko rushes to a computer to check out what just crossed the perimeter. It was a small motor bike.

"Wufei is here," she announces with a smile.

Duo pokes his head out of the cockpit of Deathscythe and hollers, "Really? Wuffy is here?"

Howver Miko has already made her way up the stairs to meet him outside. He parks his bike and gets off of it. Miko bows and he returns the bow.

"My appologies for mistaking the you for the assasin, it was Miko right?" he inquires with a low bow.

Miko replies with an equally low bow, " Yes, there is no need, it was an easy mistake to make." After standing back upright, she asks, "What has Heero told you?"

Wufei informs her that he just told him that she was not the assasin, and that they needed the fifth Gundam pilot.

Miko nods and starts to fill him in. "I've been rebuilding the Gundams. Since the end of the war, I've been watching many underground factions form and arm themselves. I decided that we should be prepared just in case."

This comes as such a shock to Wufei that he even appears surprised. "You rebuilt Nataku?"

Miko nods then explains, "I rebuild it exactly how it was before you made any modifications. Also, I built and upgraded version."

"You must be a skilled engineer to have rebuilt all the gundams," compliments Wufei.

Miko just smiles, "I was raised by engineers."

She leads him down to the hangar and then shows him the Altron gundam she rebuilt. He hops in and starts to work on it almost immediately.

While the guys work on their gundams, Miko decided to start to work on lunch for the whole crew. She starts to make grilled cheese and tomato soup for everyone. She then sets the table and sets out cheese, sour cream, crackers, spices and other things for the soup. Then she gets out six sodas and sets one at each place.

She makes her way down to the hangar and shouts down, "Is anyone hungry? Lunch is ready!"

In reply all five of the pilots come up the stairs and Quatre starts trying to prepare tea for everyone. They sit down and start to eat their lunches and Miko sits down and eats her own.

After lunch, everyone goes back down to the hangar to work on their gundams, including Miko, she starts to build the gundam she designed. After a while, Duo comes over to help.

"Need any help with that crane?" he smiles at her as he asks.

Miko nods, "That'd be great... Thank you."

Duo hops into the crane booth and starts to lift the pieces of gundanium into place. After they get to the knee of the gundam, they stop putting the gundanium together and Miko hops in and starts to do some wiring work and mechanics. Duo hops in with her and asks what he can do.

"Um, ok can you wire up the knee joint?" Miko asks.

After a few hours, Miko looks at her watch and it's reading about 7:30 and she decides to get dinner ready for everyone. She climbs out of the leg and Duo does the same.

"I'm gonna start to make dinner ok?" She asks Duo.

In reply Duo nods and walks over to Heero. They both hop in Heero's cockpit to "test some of the operating systems."

About two hours later, Miko calls down the stairs that dinner is ready and all five of the boys, nearly men now, march up the stairs to eat.

At dinner, mostly the guys make conversation amongst themselves. However Quatre suddenly asks Miko, "So how'd you become such a good engineer again?"

Miko starts, "My, well as Heero and Duo already know, Everyone should be on even ground. I was adopted. My adoptive parents were engineers and so I grew up around large scale projects and complicated things too. I was taught engineering from the time I was very young. So I grew up naturally to be an engineer myself and went to more schooling for it. As I've said though, they were my adoptive parents. My real name is Elfein Peacecraft."

Wufei breaks in, "You look nothing like any of the Peacecrafts, how do we know you're not lying?"

Miko continues, "I've already consented to a blood test, but I am, in fact, Relena's youner twin. I have all the latent, or weak Peacecraft genes. I was hidden away from the world for my own protection and to protect the family line. I have always gone by the name Miko Heiten, and I do not intend to change that now."

Trowa speaks up, "If you publically announced this with the blood results, you could probably unify everyone again."

"But then she'd be targeted," Quatre protests

Miko sighs, "I don't know any of the Peacecraft teachings anyway, besides, I always found Relena to be a bit of a fanatic about the whole thing. I understand there must be some violence for peace to prevail. Besides, if Milliardo would step up, I'm sure the people would follow him, and he'd be much harder to kill."

After a bit of an uncomfortable silence, Heero is finally the one to speak up, "I've been doing some research on the video. The girl seems to be a professional. I can't find anything on her."

Trowa speaks up again, "I think perhaps we should send in an undercover operative. I will volunteer for the job."

Quatre of course protests that he's still too hurt and Wufei decides that he needs to work on Nataku. Which leaves Heero or Duo, neither of which want's to be away from the other. Miko thinks for a minute and decides she's the best option.

"I'll go," she informs them, "I'm the best candidate. My face isn't known, I'm skilled with many weapons, I could pass as an assasin. Besides, she may work for some all girls mercenary troop, or even some fat old slob of a man who likes pretty girls. I'm not sure I could infiltrate that last one as easily, but I am the best choice."

Heero nods and finishes eating. "Duo, you've been aweful quiet," Heero comments.

Of course Duo has been stuffing his face with as much food as possible and couldn't really talk at all. Once Heero sees this, he just laughs loudly and gets up to go to the hangar to finish working on Wing.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like my little camp comedy moment at the end there. Oh, and the hints of 1x2... Review let me know how you like!!!


	6. The Surprise

The other guys finish their dinner and do go back down to work on their gundams. Miko however, stays upstairs to clean up and then goes to each of the boys rooms to make sure they have clean sheets and stuff on their beds. Then she goes to the Tech room to check up on terrorist activity and where ms's are popping up. She discovers some updates on plans to attack the colonies and especially Quatre's colony.

"Guess we'll have to step it up a notch," Miko comments softly to noone.

Little did Miko know that Trowa had gotten tired and came up to check on her and was standing in the door way. Which is why when he spoke softly from behind her it made her jump.

"You mean our plans?" Trowa asks very quietly.

After Miko gets over her shock, she replies, "Yes, that's exactly what I mean. They plan to attack the colony Quatre owns in less than a month." She moves over so Trowa can see the updated information.

"Hmm, this is troublesome," He comments softly, "They must know he's a gundam pilot. That's why they'd target him first. It could also be because he was working so closely with Relena to help the peace process."

Miko speaks up, "I was thinking that, but it could also be because they are the most peaceful of the colonies, they are the most at peace... Isn't your circus troope there?"

She only recieves a nod in response. Trowa appears to think for a minute before looking right at her. Then, deadly seriously he asks, "Are you attracted to men or women?"

Miko looks slightly taken aback before she answers him calmly, "I'm attracted to whomever I'm attracted to, gender takes no part in it. However, thus far, it's only been men."

"What about you?" she asks jokingly.

"Actually it's been the same for me, attracted mostly to men. There are a few girls though... However, I would never force anyone into anything," he states seriously.

Miko is shocked and utterly baffled as to what to say to that. Thankfully she's saved from that fate by Duo looking for something to do.

"Miko!" Duo yells down the hall. "Miko where are... AHA! Trowa, you should know better than to put the moves on the first girl that's nice to you," he jokes.

"Duo, what's up? Why aren't u working on Deathscythe? Are you really done?" Miko asks.

"Yup! I'm just lookin' for somethin' to do. I'm bored. By the way, dinner was great," he compliments.

Miko decides to show Duo the entertainment room. With a backward glance at Trowa (who is searching for more information,) she leads Duo a few doors down to the room with many different gaming systems and dance pads and a huge plasma screen TV. Duo immediately starts to drool.

"Don't drool on anything, and have fun. I have every DDR game for every system, all the hottest games for all the game systems and many contollers. Enjoy," With that, Miko leaves Duo to the entertainment room.

Miko walks back to the Tech room and just watches Trowa. He seems so content... Wait, is he watching me in the screen? she thinks. In fact, Trowa is angled just right to be able to see her reflection in the screen.

"We should inform the others to the update in the time frame," he states calmly.

Miko nods, "Yeah, you just rest here, I'll go tell everyone."

"I'll go with you," is all Trowa says in that eternally unemotional voice.

Miko just shrugs and decides not to distract Duo right away, but to go down and tell the other three pilots in the hangar first. She first walks to Heero, to tell him, while Trowa goes to break the news to Quatre.

"They've set a date to attack the Winner colony. We need to be ready in 3 weeks time," is all she states simply before walking away.

As she walks past Sandrock, she hears Quatre yell outraged and go into a frenzy to finish the gundam. Trowa steps out of the cockpit calmly and walks fast enough to catch up to Miko. She approaches Wufei and before she can even say anything, he just holds his hand up indicating he wants silence for a moment.

"Ok, what's going on? Have they set a date?" he asks quickly.

Miko just nods and Trowa fills him in, "Be ready in 3 weeks time."

After Wufei, they have to inform Duo of the impending attack. When they reach the door with the video game stuff upstairs, they find Duo in the middle of a song on DDR. Not surprisingly, he's pretty good. He finishes the song with a rainbow dance meter and a giant grin.

"That is the best game ever!" he shouts excitedly.

Trowa bursts out laughing while Miko tries to explain about the imminent attack.

After she finishes explaining, Trowa finally calms down and stops laughing, but starts coughing from his injuries.

"Trowa, are you ok?" Duo asks with concern in his voice.

When Trowa keeps coughing, Miko decides to take him to the infirmary. Once there, she has Trowa sit down on a bed and puts an oxygen mask on him.

"That was pretty stupid you know," Miko berates. "You could have passed out if we weren't so close to this place."

Finally able to speak again, he simply says, "Thank you. I feel much better now."

They linger a bit longer in the infirmary before Miko decides to do some more research on the assasin. To Miko's surprise and consternation, Trowa follows her into the research room.

"Trowa? Uhm, why are you following me?" Miko asks kind of peevishly.

"Sorry, didn't realize you wanted to be alone, I thought I could help," he says flatly before starting to walk out of the room.

Miko stops him as he gets to the door, "Actually, I guess I could use some help finding information on the assassin, and the group."

Trowa turns around and sits at a computer terminal. They both sit there with just the sound of the computer keys being hit before Trowa speaks up, "I've found something."

"What did you find, Trowa?" Miko asks with excitement in her voice.

Trowa shakes his head, "Nothing like her name or anything, but perhaps the district and area she works in."

"Perhaps?" she asks skeptically.

"Well, this is the most prominent, and a rumor came out of the area about the biggest job of all time, so, I'm fairly certain," he states in reply.

The information he found, comes from a group that works off of an island. They are mostly female assassins, but are run by a highly skilled male. None of their names are known. There seems to be about 25 in the group total, with trainees included.

"I have to go there soon. You guys will have to handle the Winner colony on your own. I'm sorry," She sighs appologetically.

Suddenly, strong arms are wrapped around her from behind causing her to tense up and gasp.

"Be careful, and come back to us alive," Trowa says quietly.

He lets her go and walks out of the room before she can say anything. What on earth did that mean? Does he like me? Why does he care if he doesn't?? ARGH!! Why are these things so damn complex and confusing?? Miko asks herself silently.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Beats head into wall for ideas: I AM STUCK! GRRR that's why this is taking me so long. I do have an idea to where I'm going, but I can't seem to word anything right... Sorry! I will try to get these out faster.


	7. The Games

The next day, Miko is up again before everyone else and again, makes breakfast for everyone. Heero is next up and Miko has his plate and coffee waiting for him. Wufei is the next up and Miko asks him what he ususally eats for breakfast.

"Rice," is the only thing Wufei says.

"Well, sorry I don't have rice, but I have eggs, toast, bacon and fresh fruit," Miko appologizes.

Wufei thinks for a few minutes, "Well, I guess some fruit wouldn't be too bad."

Miko slices him an apple, an orange and puts out some grapes for him.

"Tea? Coffee? Milk? Water? Juice?" she inquires.

It turns out Wufei drinks milk with his fruit and then Duo gets up and starts complaining about how everyone is so noisy when they get up.

"Duo, what do you want for breakfast?" Miko asks.

"Whatever you feed me I'll eat," Duo says through a yawn.

Miko starts to make breakfast for Duo, Trowa, and Quatre and finishes just as Quatre comes downstairs.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" greets Quatre.

Duo just shudders and glares at Quatre with a look that says, "Dude, shut up!"

She waits a few more minutes for Trowa to get up and when she doesn't, she asks Heero to go check on him. Seems she's not so eager to repeat the experience from last night. Heero comes down from the living quarters and announces Trowa is not in his room.

"What? But I've been up since 5:30!" Miko shouts, "He must have left last night!"

Just then the outside door opens and Trowa glides in holding a big bag of Dunkin' Donuts and coffees for everyone.

-' "Morning?" He says as he puts the bag down on the counter. "I brought doughnuts and coffee."

Heero cracks up laughing as does Wufei and Duo, Quatre berates him for not leaving a note, and Miko just stares at the whole odd scene.

After he sits down, Miko quietly asks him if he's hungry for eggs, bacon and toast.

"Sure. That sounds good, as long as I can have some of Quatre's tea with it," Trowa replies.

Miko just shrugs and Quatre gets up to start boiling water for the tea. Miko puts some eggs on the plate, then the bacon, then she puts some bread into the toaster to make toast.

"Miko, have u told the others yet?" whispers a voice in her ear.

Miko gasps softly. Trowa had snuck up behind her so quietly she hadn't heard him. After recovering from her shock, she shakes her head a little. Trowa just nods and slips his arm under hers to grab his plate. Miko shivers a little befores shrugging and sitting at the table grabbing a doughnut on the way.

"I need to tell you all something," she begins. "I won't be able to go with you to protect the Winner colony."

Quatre drops the tea cup he was holding and rounds on Miko, "You're going to leave when we need you?"

Miko looks down and blushes in shame. "Well, I... I mean..."

Trowa stands up, "We uncovered some information about the assasination corps. She needs to infiltrate as soon as she can," he explains calmly.

Quatre just nods as he starts to clean up the tea and broken pieces of the cup. "I wish we could postpone you leaving though. I think we could really use you out there."

Miko laughs a bit at this. "I think you five will be ok. I mean, you all accomplished so much before I came around."

As soon as Miko finishes her sentence, Trowa jumps in, "Four, I'm going with Miko."

Everyone turns to stare at Trowa, who stands there looking not at all perturbed.

Duo starts in on him, "Dude, how can you leave now?"

"Does the little lady need protection from the big bad asassins? Isn't that what she's going there to do? Infiltrate and risk her life?" Wufei gowls.

Miko steps between Trowa and Wufei, "He's not going with me. He's needed in the battle that is to come," She turns to Trowa, "I'll call if I need help, but you are needed in that battle. Your skills are unique to you, and you are needed."

Trowa hangs his head and nods. Quatre comes up and places his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort. Miko walks away and starts to pack her things for her trip.

While Miko packs, the guys work on their machines and devising plans and battle tactics. Occasionally Miko helps out by pointing out some alternative or by helping with the mechanical aspect of things, but mostly she cooks for them.

The night before Miko leaves, she makes a large pan of stirfry for everyone. Lots of rice and noodles too. After the meal however, is when things start to get interesting. Heero corners Miko in the hangar to talk with her.

"I never properly apologized for accusing you for murdering her," Heero starts. "But I am sorry. I know you well enough now to know you wouldn't kill anyone. Yet, I don't want you to end up dead either, so..." Heero holds out his favorite gun to Miko. "Use it if you have to. It's a good gun."

Miko takes the gun and nods, "Thank you Heero. I'll come back alive, I promise."

A short time later, Miko is in the Gym weilding a staff and practicing some difficult moves. When Wufei walks in with his own staff and challenges her. They go on for a while, using a combination of martial arts and their own interpretation of use of their staffs. The dramatic fight comes to a close as Wufei takes a well timed swipe at her legs and catches her off guard.

As he stands over her with his staff pointed at her throat, "I win," are the only words uttered. Miko nods accepting her defeat and accepts the hand offerd her to help her up. "It was a good fight Miko. Thank you," Wufei says as he turns and walks out of the Gym.

Some time later, Miko walks into her conservatorium and sits at the piano. She starts to play a sad tune and after a short while starts to sing along with it. "When the moon won't shine, and flowers don't bloom, when the rain keeps falling and the world won't turn. That is when we are at the end. The end of everything..." And while her voice isn't exceptional, it is fitting for the song.

Quatre listens at the door and he spills one single tear at the end of her song. He walks in and looks at Miko. "That was so beautiful," he compliments. Miko nods her thanks and then Quatre picks up a violin in the room, "Do you mind if I play with you?"

Miko just shakes her head no and begins to play another song. Trowa watches at the door as the two play in perfect harmony for a while. After a fifth song, Miko decides she's going to play a videogame.

When she arrives in the room, Duo is playing Soul Calibur against the computer and winning pretty convincingly. He's playing as Abyss so he has some little advantage. Miko picks up the 2nd player controller and smiles at him. "Let's see how you do against a real opponent." She challenges him.

Duo again picks Abyss, while Miko picks Kilik. They fight in the underground sanctum and all three rounds are extremely close, but Miko comes out on top as the winner of two. Duo just laughs at the outcome. "Miko, noones ever beat me at a video game before. I want to give you a prize of sorts..."

He disappears for a few minutes then comes back in with a pair of scissors. Before Miko can say or do anything, Duo reaches back and snips off his braid just below the base of his skull. "Here. I want you to have this. HEY! Don't look so sad! It'll grow back..."

Miko reaches out tenatively to take the braid from Duo and just looks at it. "Thank you Duo." She realizes that him giving up this piece of his identity is a huge thing for him to do. Duo shrugs and leaves the room.

Miko goes to her own room to tie the top off of the braid so it doesn't all come undone. When she finishes, Trowa is standing in her door.


End file.
